Dwellings of Dolphins
by Starfire
Summary: It is a Iruka/Kakashi fic has been updated with Chapter 2 and Chapter 1 has been beta read.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto is the creation of KISHIMOTO Masashi. I do not own anything related to Naruto, except for some manga from volume to volume something, and perhaps some plushies, but that's it. 4/25/03_

Dwellings of Dolphins  
  
Written by Starfire  
Betaed by KrazyKazuko (Kei)

A young man with hair tied up in a short, stub pony tail, garbed in a white fishnet shirt stretched taut across his frame and dark black pants, leaned back on the roof, his eyes closed. Breathing in the air of the cool night he sat up and jumped carefully through his window into his room. The glow of the lamp illuminated the oil canvases, paints, and washcloths scattered around his room.

Sighing, the young man tugged on his hair tie, releasing his hair from its grasp, and pulled open a drawer to retrieve a well worn journal; its soft leather covering, once a deep burgundy, was now worn to a dull brown. Flopping down into a soft comfortable chair, he opened up the journal, picked up the pen tucked into the journal's binding, and began to write:

_It hurts--this deep feeling of being abandoned to myself; no one understands this feeling of being alone like this, unless they too have experienced a tragic existence. I wonder why I bother keeping up my illusion-- always smiling, watching others interact, and the love they have._

He glanced over to one of the drying canvases; it displayed a grinning older man with black hair and blue eyes, while embracing a petite lady with laughing golden eyes and long ebony hair. The lady grasped a small hand in her palm; connected to the hand was a wrist guard--the same as his own. Returning to his journal, he scribbled more of his thoughts onto the crisp yellowing paper:

_The love I have lost... it pains me that I have lost that love that families give; I had it all, but was abandoned in the end when they died. I know this is old news--which is boring--but today, after watching them (my old students) graduate and grow up... I felt so alone. They love each other--I can tell--and their teamwork shows complex intricate patterns in their relationship. Young... so young... they remind me of what I used to be, and I cannot help but envy that relationship they have._

His eyes trailed towards his left where another canvas leaned against the wall; in the middle of the painting, were three children crowded together, almost as if they were getting ready to have their picture taken. A black haired boy's startled dark eyes stared out of the painting, his cheeks blushing faintly. Two pairs of arms were wrapped around his neck--one pair belonging to a pink haired, cyan-eyed girl in a scarlet-red dress; the other, to a petite blond boy, his eyes crinkled up in a happy smile.

Sasuke--the foundation of this group: the level headed one, and when he is weak he has Naruto and Sakura with him. Musing at those words, he tapped his pen. _Naruto reminds me so much of whom I used to be. Like him, I was an orphan; I wanted to be acknowledged, I wanted to be someone--I didn't want the villagers to look down on me because I was alone. It was so lonely--and still is--being that alone... Naruto was in the same boat, but now he has Sasuke and Sakura with him._

Standing up, he wandered to his maple desk and picked up the grey shaded pitcher to pour himself a drink. Swirling the amber liquor, he gulped it down and felt it hit his stomach with a pleasant burn. Leaning his forehead against the wall, he breathed in the faint traces of paint. The pictures hung on the walls called to him... the pictures he created of his family, friends, and past students. Each one he painted, wrought from his imagination to be brought to life; they were so real, and each one of them held a place in his heart.

Turning around, he picked up the journal from where he placed it on the desk and stored it inside the drawer, closing it. A ninja who had a diary was unheard of, but inside the diary, he only wrote vaguely about his feelings; sure, that might be a big no on his part to feel anything since he was, after all, a ninja himself... Yet, still he wrote in it, a precious gift from his parents; they wanted him to feel and clear things in his mind, and so he continued to write in it to this very day.

Restless at the feelings boiling inside, he fingered his pouch, reassuring himself that he had his kunai, and flipped out his window. He ran through the air, not caring where he went, running so fast he felt he could fly. With every hop and jump he exhilarated in the air rushing past him, whipping through his hair--his speed blurred his form as he glided ghostlike through the night. Finally, landing on a distant hilltop, overlooking the village, he sat down and stared into the town.

"What are you still doing up, Dolphin?" He shivered at the sudden soft voice, snatched his kunai and spun around.

To his surprise, he met resistance in the form of another kunai; startled eyes met one staring dark eye. "Kakashi?" He whispered in shock, and withdrew his kunai; he noted that there was no other threat from the taller man. _What is he doing here? _"Anou, I just was going for a walk. What are you doing here?"

"I was heading back to my house when I noticed a strange ghost ninja jumping and running across the roof tops as if there were no tomorrow," Hatake Kakashi smiled his trademark smile hidden by the black fabric, his eyes closed in their curved up happy look. "Well it seems my ghost isn't really a ghost after all, ne Iruka?"

Iruka flushed slightly. "I suppose you are right." He eyed Kakashi, noticing his dark outfit and its concealing fit; Kakashi's Anbu uniform. "Why were you going home this late?"

"I just got back from a errand for Hokage," The silver haired ninja replied. "He also told me that you haven't been yourself lately." _Well, that wasn't necessarily true about the errand_, he thought in faint amusement; he had been watching Iruka lately and noticed the younger man's sad disposition.

Iruka leaned his head forward, his long bangs shadowing his eyes, "I am fine, you can tell Hokage that too." He was rather put off at being babied, though inwardly he rejoiced that someone still cared enough to look after him. He had great respect for the Hokage; in a way he was a father figure, and he craved his attention as any doting child would.

Walking forward, he passed Kakashi, leaving his guard down--with lightning reflexes the silver haired shinobi grasped the unsuspecting Chuunin's wrist and jerked him to his side. "You're not leaving me, especially when you're lying Iruka!"

Twisting, Iruka tried to get out of his grasp. "I am not lying, Kakashi!" He hissed when the other ninja twisted his arm--kicking out, he tried to nail his leg against the other's knee. Eliciting a few grunts of pain from the older man, curses were spat, until they both tumbled onto the ground, struggling.

"Damn you Kakashi!" Iruka shouted; he was pinned on his back, arms over his head and his leg kept immobile by the older ninja's legs.

A strong hand griped the dolphin's head and jerked it until brown eyes met cool angry eyes--one blood red, the other dark like the deepest ocean. "Stop struggling you little fool and tell me the truth! Can't you tell that Hokage is worried about you? So is Team 7." _Why the hell are you running away Iruka? _The silver haired ninja thought in confusion, yet remained stoic on the outside.

"What would you know?" The harsh words spilled forward. "How do you know what is going on with me? What would you know about what I feel?" Iruka bucked his hips trying to free himself, earning a groan from the older man, yet it didn't sound like a sound of pain.

"Listen to me, Iruka. When you're acting childish and neglecting your students--let alone the Hokage--it becomes my business." The cool, placid tone of the aloof ninja streamed into Iruka's body, deflating the angry aura he was displaying and to his surprise, earning an involuntary reaction in his groin.

"Who appointed you to do such a thing?" Iruka jerked his chin out of the other's grasp. He could feel his breathing change and his eyes widened at the realization. Flushing hard, he looked away, his body freezing into stillness.

Twisting his wrists underneath the scarecrow's grip, he felt the hands tighten, warning him not to try anything. "What truth is that?" Iruka muttered.

"That is private," Iruka whispered. "When did you get that?"

"When you left your house." The other replied with amusement lurking in the depth of his eyes. _Realize this Iruka, you can't hide from me..._

All his secrets, his feelings of loneliness was professed to that journal of his--"How much did you read?" Defeated, he felt defeated; he knew that was the risk of writing in that journal of his, but still, inwardly he supposed a part of him was tired of pretending. _I am so tired,_ the small voice whispered in his head. _At least it was Kakashi who found out; perhaps he would help me end it._ Yes, he was tired, very tired of everything, especially his life; he was weak--after all, he wasn't able to become like his parents: the greatest Anbu who died trying to save their Leaf Village.

"Every word, not to mention the pictures told me interesting things about you Iruka," A gloved finger stroked his cheek, the one hand that held him down squeezed slightly, warning him not to run, then removed itself to tangle into Iruka's mussed hair. "They mourn for you, they want you happy, Iruka," The silver haired scarecrow bent down until his cloth-covered lips touched the other's forehead, "Don't run away anymore dolphin, you're not alone anymore."

"I don't deserve their concern," Iruka whispered, the pain tearing him inside as tears began to trail down his cheeks, silent tears drenching the ground. "What part don't you understand? Why can't you just put me out of my misery instead if you truly understand."

"Baka!" The scarecrow retorted, an edge to his voice, "You are still needed and I don't care what you say. If you so much as try to kill yourself, I will tie you up, if you hurt yourself you will end up hurting Naruto, Sakura, and even Sasuke. Yes, even that boy--those two are orphans, and to Sakura you are a respectable, caring older brother. Do you realize what that means?"

_He doesn't understand! He doesn't get it, this loneliness, this darkness inside of me, the marks of a bastard who didn't do enough to prove himself, a boy who was abandoned by those around him, seeing him as something repulsive. _Iruka hunched up, tensing, as these thoughts trailed around his mind. Shame stirred at him for being such a coward--too afraid of throwing himself off a cliff or slitting his wrists to end it himself. "You don't understand these feelings, this empty feeling."

"But I do understand Iruka, too well," Kakashi whispered softly. "I know pain, and loneliness too, as well as others, but yours I understand very well." Winding his hands into the other's hair, he leaned forward until his eyes peered into Iruka's, his dark ruby eye seeming to sear fear and passion into the body of the younger man.

"Kakashi, what are you--" Iruka, nervous now of this feeling, it felt like fingers were pushing into him wrapping around his soul his essence, he felt his body twitch. _What is he--Why am I feeling this aroused? What is he doing to me?_

Kakashi brought his cloth-covered lips to Iruka's. "Is this loneliness? Your desire?" The scarecrow finally acknowledged inwardly that he truly did feel something for the young dolphin; with these restraints gone, he felt his body alight with his soul. He mused, it isn't the first time in the history of the Leaf Village that there had been male to male relationships, and for Kakashi... in truth, he had never thought of his preference since he had been too busy fighting.

Parting, Kakashi slid off of Iruka finally letting him go,but Iruka stayed motionless, regarding his disarranged feelings in shock. "Doushite?"

"Iruka, you're not alone at all," Kakashi was annoyed with his lack of self-control; before, he never behaved in such a brash way, except when he was near Iruka. When cirumstance involved the young dolphin, he pretty much tossed the whole book on cautions out the window. "If you look closer you'll realize that." Backing away, he turned his back on the other. "It might seem sudden to you, and I know that you're confused." _Like I am!_ He cursed himself for this sudden discovery, and yet he was glad.

"Hai, I am confused, demo..." The ebony haired man confessed; he felt his heart tug almost as if by strings, when the other moved away. He rose into a half-sitting and half-laying position, not realizing the provoking pose he had taken. "What.I meant was, why did you kiss me?"

Kakashi laughed softly. "To tell you the truth Iruka, I am not exactly sure myself, but," Turning around until their eyes met he said: "I do know that I am attracted to you." He lowered his voice to a husky seductive tone. "Oh yes, I am attracted to you very much indeed."

Iruka gasped at the jolt that streamed through his body. "Don't... Don't play with me like this," The dolphin stuttered. "This is not fair, it isn't." His eyes widened, at the inhuman speed Kakashi used and ended up face-to-face with the other shinobi, one hand touching his lips and the other on his chest.

"It's not supposed to be fair. This feeling we have happened over time; sure, we notice it more now, but can't you feel it?" Kakashi's silky voice taunted Iruka, his eyes transfixed onto those deep glowing eyes; indeed Kakashi was the embodiment of a devil.

"Hai." Iruka agreed, his body was screaming for something he didn't understand, yet he knew what the silver haired man was talking about--for a long time, since he and the other had met, there had been a crackle of something between them. "I understand."

"Hokage knew," Kakashi smiled, his cloth-covered lips pressed against the other's neck, seductively. "That is why he told you about my record."

"He... why?" Iruka whispered in confusion, not piecing everything together. "If he did, how did you know?"

A hand stroked the fishnet shirt trailing down Iruka's chest further down. Iruka's breath froze in his chest, then released, when the hand remained in place on his quivering stomach. "Hokage saw us look at each other, he knew we both were lonely, so-" The silver haired shinobi prompted in amusement, noticing the other man's wide eye look at where his lecherous hands were wandering too.

"He wants us?"

"Hai, he wants us together." Kakashi was even more amused at the other's stuttering.

"He approves?"

"Dolphin, he approves; and damn that old geezer, he was right too," Fondly, Kakashi brushed his fingers down the other's scar. "He wants us together, and I am beginning to see why--can't believe that the old geezer was such a match maker."

"Does it matter?" Iruka felt a heavy burden lifted from his chest, realizing that it was okay for him to have these feelings, and the loneliness began to disappear slowly, at the soft looks that the Anbu was giving him.

Tossing his head back, Kakashi laughed. "No, it doesn't really matter, demo.." He sat back away from the other. "Where do you want us to go from here?"

"I am not sure. Can't we just take this slow?" Iruka smiled, happy at least that he made Kakashi laugh.

"You can take as much time as you want," The older man beamed. "I don't want to rush this at all, since it is new for both of us."

"Ah.. arigato." Slowly he got to his knees, crawled over to the other, and flopped onto his chest, giving him a weak hug, while pushing his face into the other's chest.

Startled then pleased, the Anbu readjusted his position so that Iruka was cradled securely on his chest; glancing down, he noticed the other had fallen asleep from exhaustion. Tugging on his pocket, he brought out a shielding sheet that would help retain body heat during the night, and wrapped it around his precious bundle and himself. Laying back, he stared above him at the stars, "Oyasumi, my Iruka." He whispered, finally drifting to sleep.

Definitions:  
arigato - thanks  
baka - idiot, moron  
anou - um  
doushita - why  
demo - but  
hai - yes  
ne - right (when asking for agreement)  
oyasumi - good night

**Authors Note:** Well that was a bit fun, if you don't like this pairing I am sorry truly I am, yet, I felt it would be nice to try my hand at a Naruto fic that was Yaoi. *winks* besides I find this pairing adorable. ^_^ Well I hope you enjoyed this fic, please review to tell me if it was alright or not, sorry if they seem out of character though, but I did try didn't I? *laughs*


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto is the creation of Kishimoto Masashi and the proper owner of the characters. I do not own anything that is related to Naruto, except for some manga from volume to volume something, oh and perhaps some plushies, but that is it. 8/03/03_

**Chapter 2   
The Realization of Dolphins**

A few birds started to chirp awakening when glimmer of sun light crept through the window of Umino Iruka home. A figure was already up before dawn, in his hand, he held a paintbrush, while he worked relentlessly on a canvas, paint dabbed his face here and there. His eyes were bright with focus and concentration, while soft music blared in small earpieces that connected to a walk man. It wasn't uncommon for the young Chuunin to be painting this early of the day; after all odd inspirations always seem to hit him during the day. After finishing putting a few touches of paint here and there he lean back, and placed his paint down with the brush. 

A satisfied smile was plastered on his face, while he turns around quickly switching and taking off the Walkman. With a strut in his hips, he spun around once more, and walked to the window leaning over it greeting the sunrise, breathing deeply at the crisp air. _What a wonderful day!_ Happily, he turn around to stare at the room with the painting, there were a couple of new pieces here and there, some unfinished, yet one caught the viewers eye if they look closer. A figure of a sleeping man with silver hair, his hand covered part of his face, while a greenish blanket cover the right side of his body that was clothed partly in a blue parted shirt. 

Iruka smiled at his artwork, and stated to pull off the white shirt he had on, a large hand grasp onto his wrist and tug him to the window. Iruka gasped in started and felt two rough callous hands touch his chest in a caressing manner. It was a wonder that his Shinobi sense didn't go off at the aura of Kakashi. "Kakashi?" Iruka sighed disrupting the quiet of the new day. 

Clothed lips pressed against his neck lifting up the loosen strands of hair from Iruka's messy tied up ponytail "Soon to be Koibito…" Kakashi growled in a mocking gesture, while his hand trail down the other's chest to where the beginning of his pants began. A single finger trail up and down the waistband, "Ohayo!" He whispered, after loosening his hands and let the younger of the two turn around to greet him with a smile. 

"What are you doing here?" Iruka laughed, noting that the twenty six year old man was wearing his trademark green vest and Shinobi clothing. His headband of the leaf village covered up his left eye while the black mask seal up the rest of his face. 

The Copy Ninja Sharingan Kakashi just smiled, "Why can't I see my soon to be lover early in this morning?" He slide off the window sill into the house quietly, while stroking the others face. 

"Well yes." The Chuunin laugh, "But I don't have much time I can spend with you I am afraid." He brush past the other grabbing his dropped shirt and ran his finger over his hair, not noticing the arousal displayed in the single unclothed eye of the Copy Ninja. 

Kakashi cleared his throat trying to loosen the dryness at the sight of a half clothed Iruka. "Well then lets make the most of it, I have to make Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto wait more then a couple of minutes let alone hours." He was smirking from behind his mask at the fact he tormented his students. 

"Ah! Which reminds me why do you always make them wait?" Iruka questioned, while walking toward his sleeping chambers. Kakashi followed him, watching the other putting away the dirty shirt into a hamper, while grabbing his teaching uniform. His walked behind a screen that sheltered his body from prying eyes, taking off his pants, he started to pull on his daily clothes. Kakashi found the whole idea funny, that he was in Iruka's room waiting for him to emerged fully clothed instead of fully unclothed from behind a white screen. It rather reminds him of one of those stories in his Icha Icha Paradise book he had. "I wanted to teach them patience's and the idealism of being on time, after all what happens if I one day arrive there on time?" 

"It would be dooms day as Naruto or Sakura-chan would put it if you ever did arrive on time." Iruka laughed, while walking out struggling with his forehead protector, sighing in frustration when he couldn't tie it correctly. 

"You should leave your hair down you know." Kakashi commented, while walking behind the other taking the forehead protector off to tie it correctly on the other. "You look better that way." 

"Well it would get in the way if I do that." Iruka smiled, when the other finished tying the forehead protector on, he walked away, and walked to the miniature bathroom to get rid of the stains on his hands from the paint. "Besides I can't fight with my hair flying around me crazily." 

"Well you could wear it down, when you go on a date with me right?" The Copy Ninja approached the other trailing his finger down smooth skin of Iruka's neck, while pressing his cover lips onto the others. "So will you go out with me?" 

"When?" Iruka whispered breathlessly, from the Scarecrows incontestable persuasion, he was totally ensnared by the handsome ninja. "Where?" 

Kakashi grins and lean closer pressing Iruka against the sink while rubbing his lower half with the other's letting him know of his feelings. "Soon, I hope." He purred softly into the younger man's ear, making him shiver. "The only thing I am going to regret is that I have to go with team seven on a mission for a couple of days." 

The dolphin man became worried, "You're going on a mission?" Not really liking the fact that his love interest would be parting away from him, let alone going on an outside mission since the last time, they went out to the Wave Country. Kakashi ended up injured, while Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura ended up partly hurt, and shaken by their ordeal. "Are you sure you will be alright?" 

"Don't worry." Kakashi assured the younger man, "I'll make the same promise to you like I did before, I'll make sure that they will be fine." Inwardly he knew that the other was a worrier by nature, in a way he could be the mother hen to all of his students. 

"That's not the only thing I am worried about." Iruka fumed slightly at the fact that people would end up getting hurt maybe killed outside of the village. "I am worried that you're going to end up hurt." 

A raised eyebrow appeared on the only unclothed eye, "Your worried about me?" Astonished that anyone would worry about him, after all he was famous, and well known he wasn't one to be played with. It was ill conceivable that anyone would worry that much about him, actually it was something he didn't take into consideration since he mostly disregarded his life mission after many missions. He should have known that if something happen to him it would affect Iruka, after all, they were sort of dating, the young man was something that he wanted to come back, and in a way, he wasn't alone anymore. 

"Of course I am!" Iruka burst out in an influx of emotion, "I always worry about you!" Stumbling a bit to word his next sentences. "I care about you, if I was bluntly honest I would say I am in love with you." Blood flush through his face giving his cheeks a rosy tint from his embarrassment. "Just take care of yourself and the others when you're out there. I'll be waiting for you when you get back." He smiled while leaning forward and kissing the other on his cheek then skipping away, he snags his keys, while strapping his weapons on. "I am sure you can let yourself out." Glancing up he noticed that the room was empty, smiling he went to the open window, and closed it securing it tightly. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

**Five Hours Later**

~*~*~*~*~ 

It was drawing near the end of the class; Iruka glances at the Genin's that he was teaching they sat behind the desk some bored, others interested, while some just sigh at him with weird admiring glances. "Now Chakra is a energy a Shinobi needs when performing a Jutsu. There is two parts of energy that the human body has one part is the body energy, while the other one is spiritual energy." Seeing that he has a couple of individuals attention, "Now the body energy is the energy that is in each of the billions of cells, and the spiritual energy is gained through training and other experiences." He walked over to a diagram that had a human body, taking out a pointer he pointed to the middle of the body that had two circles that look like ying and yang. On each panel, it has label spiritual and body, "when these energies mixes it makes Chakra." 

Tapping his pointer at the hands that had the word seal on it, "As the Chakra is released, you can use a Jutsu, and this is done by the process of performing a seal with your hands. However, based on what Jutsu you want to use, the type (fire, water, earth, wind, lightening) and amount of Chakra used will be different. If the Chakra is not controlled properly, the Jutsu will either not work or it would be a weak Jutus." 

A hand raised while a little girl by the name Kirei look confused, "What exactly does that mean?" 

Iruka lean his head to the side with his fingers on his lips, "Well lets take a example," pulling down a diagram of Naruto that Sakura had made for him. "Okay lets take Naruto as a example, when Naruto center's himself and starts to mix his body and spirit to create Chakra when he makes the deal with his hands. He has to add a certain amount of Chakra think of it almost like cooking, add a dash of salt here, pepper here so on so forth. Anyways, since Naruto is able to have large amount of Chakra, he isn't able to properly use it well enough, this causes him to lose Chakra, so when he conforms what he has of the Chakra he ends up with something like a deflated clone if that is the Jutsu he is trying to perform." The diagram shows a sloppy flat cloned that looks like a cartoon version of Naruto. 

The class laughs at the picture of Naruto that deformed in amusement, "Well the concerns however is that if you can't control Chakra properly, then you have a slight problem with the Jutsu, it also will effect your stamina. If you expel all of your Chakra you pretty much are dead." The school bell rang signalizing that the class is over, the students quickly got up and ran out the door calling out good byes to Iruka. 

Walking to his desk he started to pick up his paperwork, "You teach those students really well, I can see why Hokage speaks highly of you." 

Jerking his head up Iruka noticed the man that stood at the back of his class unnoticed through the whole session. "Ah Gai-sensei, I didn't know you were here." He smiled while finishing packing up his items, then turning to the board to put the diagram away. 

"That is a interesting guide to chakra." Gai commented, his black hair shone in the classroom as he made his way toward the flustered Chuunin. "Did you make it?" 

"Iie. Haruno Sakura one of my former students made it for me. She thought it would be fun to illustrate Uzumaki Naruto her teammate on Team seven. Kakashi found it funny when he gave it to me to use." Iruka mentioned absently, not noticing the stiffening of Gai's shoulders. "Ah did you need something?" Wondering why the Jounin teacher of Rock Lee, Hyuga Neji, and Tenten was here. 

Gai felt rather unsettled regarding Kakashi being so friendly with Iruka, in a way he noticed the change between Iruka and Kakashi, after all both of them were acting quite friendly with each other. This made him feel sick, since he had always admired the gentle Chuunin, after all he as polite and nice. He constantly helps him out when Kakashi was pissing him off, or saying hello when he passes by him. "I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me." 

Glancing up at the Jounin he gauged him for something, then smiled, "I really am sorry, but I have to go see Hokage, I have a couple of paperwork to file for him. How about next time?" He hastily reassure when he noticed the down caste look. 

"That is good then!" Gai laughs; that at least he would have time with Iruka, after all the young Chuunin must be very busy with some of Hokage business. 

Finishing packing up the stuff, Iruka bow and smiled, "Ja ne! See you later Gai-sensei." He then rushed out toward Hokage's office, not noticing the whisper from people that saw him past, or the admiring glances of some individual girls. 

When he finally arrived at the Hokage office, he knock on the door, a dry voice bid him to enter. Iruka rushed in and shut the door behind him, he smiled at the older man that he considers to be like a father. "Ah Konbanwa Hokage-sama." 

The elder's eyes seem to twinkle with fondness when he saw the younger man. "Ah Iruka, welcome." Finding it contagious to see the younger man so happy, and energetic. "How is my grandson Konohamaru doing in your class?" 

"He seems to be doing fine Hokage-sama, he is learning about the Chakra, he also seems to be determined to beat Naruto." Iruka laughs softly, at the steady rival friendship that was between Naruto and Konohamaru. 

"Kids will be kids." The Hokage's eyes twinkled slightly, "You seem to be very happy lately Iruka." 

"Mmm I guess it is because I had a really good day, though I've been getting weird glances for the past week from people, do you happen to know why?" Iruka wondered if the Hokage knew what was going on. 

The Hokage gave a mysterious glance at Iruka, "Don't they always look at you?" Picking up his pipe he puffed on it a bit, "It isn't uncommon for them to do so." 

"It's hard to explain." Iruka noticed the other man gesture for him to sit down, walking with easy strides he settled himself in the chair after placing the paperwork on the table. "They aren't looking at me with pity anymore, rather they seem to well have this devouring sort of look on their faces when they look at me." Clueless as to what the devouring look meant in his case. 

The Hokage jerked and started to cough loudly clearing his air passage. "I see." He gasped trying to keep his face straight and the laughter inside. "And when did these ahem look turn up?" 

"I am not really sure, I guess when me and Kakashi were hanging out most of the time." Iruka look puzzled, "And there was a time when Gai-sensei fell out of a tree above me and Kakashi when we were taking a nap." 

By this time Hokage couldn't stand it any longer he threw his head up and started to laugh, the room sounded with his laughter, while a totally perplex Iruka was looking at him like he lost his mind. When he finally stopped, Iruka was pretty much made at him his cheeks were flushed with embarrassment. "Oh Iruka." He cough slightly, "For a observant teacher I can't believe you don't know why." He was gasping from the whole ordeal of the naivety of this one Shinobi. 

"Could you at least clue me in what is so funny?" Iruka was annoyed, "After all it isn't often when someone like Gai-sensei would fall out of a tree, what if he got hurt?" This earned another round of laughter from his leader. "Hokage-sama!" 

"Fine, fine." The Hokage after regain his composure wave his hand, "Tell me though have you gotten with Kakashi yet?" While turning serious, "As in the relationship type." 

The dolphin man flush wondering why the subject just turned to his relationship with Kakashi, and speaking about such things to his leader was utterly mortifying, "Well we are in the stage, we are sort of taking it slowly." He fidget in his seat, "Kakashi and I have been dating." 

"So I take it as a yes then." The Hokage smile finally relieved that the two were taking a step in the right direction. "Well you don't know this Iruka but," he wonder how exactly he could break this gently to the man that he consider almost like a son. "Other's for a while admire you, they even found you rather attractive. The same goes for Kakashi, the male and females of the village have always looked at you two. Kakashi never pay attention to them, and you well lets say you're very blind when someone hit on you. You're more focus that everyone looks at you in pity. I suppose you didn't notice the looks until you felt the burden of that gone." 

The Chuunin sat there stunned, "Your kidding me right?" The Hokage shook his head while smiling grimly at the younger man. "So your telling me that I was so blind to the advances of others." 

"Bingo!" The Hokage snickers slightly, "Like take for instances there were those nice hints that Ebisu has been giving you." Slow realizations began to form in his young friends mind about the Tokubetsu Jounin level ninja that was Konohamaru's tutor. "His been after you for a while, after all he does call your name asking you what you were teaching Konohamaru so that way he knows what he should do to improve Konohamaru's training." 

"Oh no." Iruka lean his face in his hands, "And let me guess Gai-sensei fell out of the tree because he was spying on me not just Kakashi like I originally thought." 

"That pretty much covers it." The Hokage mumbles, while relighting his smoking pipe, "You were too busy thinking about your past, that you didn't realize that other people look at you differently." He gestures toward Iruka with his pipe, "And now with Kakashi spending time with you, it is making other's quite desperate for your attention." 

Iruka just runs his fingers through his hair, "Well that explains why Gai-sensei popped up in my classroom." Leaning back in his chair, "He wanted me to have dinner with him, but I told him I had a meeting with you." Gesturing to the paper, "After all we have to go over the schedule for next months meeting with the other village members." 

Hokage shook his head, "I think it is best if you go home and rest, I am sure you're already stressed out from these new revelation." 

"In a way they have, but are you certain that you don't want to go over them?" Iruka mention absentmindedly, while he started to relate all the things that happen in his life. 

Hokage just smirks, "No it is fine, besides I have a message to give to you, Kakashi told me to tell you 3.30 am. Do you happen to know what he meant by that?" 

"No, not really." Iruka pondered what his beloved scarecrow was indicating with that little message. "Well Ja ne Hokage-sama." 

"Ah have a good night Iruka-kun." The Hokage watched the young bewilder youth walk away. A poof appeared next to him as a man stepped out of the shadow, "You can stop trying to lurch over there you know, he is gone after all." 

The other came in front of him and kneeled, "Is everything set for the meetings?" 

"Yes it is fine." The Hokage smirks, "You do realize that lying about that mission was something I didn't enjoy doing." 

The other man bow even more deeply, "I am truly sorry, but I wanted…" He was stopped mid-sentences. 

"It is alright, just take care of him after all like a son to me, besides I hope to be hearing good stuff from the two of you. Iruka needs a little bit happiness in his life and so do you." The elder smile as he stare at the twenty six year old, he sees a smaller version of the boy before him, then at the photograph that was on his desk of a young Iruka. "To think you two use to appear in front of me, you like Sasuke, and Iruka like Naruto. Time does fly." 

"You'll live forever Hokage-sama in both of our hearts and all those in this village." The clothed Shinobi nodded from the shadows. "I thank you for me and for Iruka." 

"Just go and be happy." The Hokage wave the Shinobi off, and in a cloud of smoke, he was gone. "Yes, be happy you two." He sighs and picks up the stack of papers that Iruka deliver to him, and started to go through them. "I hate paperwork." He mutters a few curses underneath his breath as he got to work. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

**Umino Iruka Household**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

By the time Iruka made it back to his house the sun was setting, the light caste shadows all over the Leaf Village, while the golden orange glow light up the trees making them flutter around in different shade of autumn. Taking out his keys, he unlock his door, entering he glances around the room, he turn on the lights, and shut his door. He was absolutely thankful that he didn't bump into anyone on his way back to his house, he wasn't even sure he could even face anyone after discovering the truth about some individuals. 

_It was so embarrassing._ Iruka thought in mortification, walking up the stairs he entered his bedroom. After divested of his vest to shirt he stood looking into the body length mirror. His fingers pressed against his chest where scars dotted here and there, turning around he noted the large arm length scar that he earned when saving Naruto from Mizuki. He still felt the blade slicing into his back in his memory when his assistant instructor of the ninja academy hurled his weapons at Naruto and him sheltering the little boy. Even though the pain was horrid, he was glad that he saved Naruto, and proud of the boy when he created the Jutsu Kage Bunshin. 

Closing his eyes, he walked over to the closet and brought out another white shirt. Placing it on, he tugged on his headband and letting his hair flood over his face. With another jerk, he manages to tie his elastic band around his hair into a loose ponytail. Satisfied with his appearance, he swagger into his recreation room, and flipped on the light. The golden colors bath it, and he walked to the new image he was creating, picking up the paintbrush he applied water on it and uncapped some of his paint. 

The image was of Kakashi he was kneeling in one hand he held a bloody sword that rested against his knee. While in his right hand he held an Anbu mask, which was in the shape of a dog, it was used to hide the Ninjas face, during assassinations or protection. His outfit was consistent of the arm guards and metal plates that protects from injury, it was commonly worn in the Leaf Anbu uniform. His face was still covered up by the black material while the ruby glint of his left eye was left bare for all too see. He was clothed in black, except for the armor that glinted in the light, his eyes were downcast while he seem readily posed for action, his hair was still messy like it's usual style. 

Iruka felt his eyes focus on the canvas; he couldn't decide whether it was fantasy of fact if he ever saw Kakashi in such a uniform. "I can't decided whether if this is nothing but my figment of my imagination or if it is real." He laughs softly, while leaning back after applying a few touches here and there. 

"It seems rather real to me." A voice called from behind him, spinning around quickly Iruka pull out his kunai out of his holster. 

Shock was evident on his face when he stared at a mirror image of the man before then at the canvas. "What? Your not suppose to be here your suppose to be on a mission with Naruto and the others. Why are you dressed that way? What are you doing here?" He felt his inside bubble up with more questions, "I don't understand." He whispered. 

Kakashi smirk from behind his black mask, while his brown and ruby red eye stare at his dolphin. "I sort of told a half lie, there is a mission true, but it has nothing to do with team seven or me going out." He stood up straight from his kneeling position, "The mission I assigned myself it is you Iruka." 

"What?" Iruka shook his head, "But how can you interfere with the responsibilities of missions? Hokage-sama would never agree too." 

"Hokage agree to it, which is why it was so easy to fool you." Kakashi stalk forward his form seem to cover the whole spread of the room, making it seem smaller. "Hokage let me assign team 7 to baby sit his grandson, while I was allow to complete my mission." He was enjoying this immensely, it wasn't everyday that he could make someone flush so brightly like Iruka was at the moment. "Besides why I am dressed this way, I just did it on a whim." He chuckle, while he deepen his voice as he crept forward until he had Iruka pressed against the wall. "I saw the picture you were painting today and I thought why not! Why don't I let you see once again me in this uniform…" 

"Again?" Iruka squeaked as the other crept closer to him. 

"Ah yes again, I've been assign on missions before assassination you name it, why else do you think my name is so famous for one so young." Huskily he brought his lips to the other's ear. "Now you're my next target," Jerking his hips he grinded it against the other, "Come Come Paradise eh?" While tugging on the elastic band out of Iruka's messy ponytail, earning a squeak of protest. "And yes we both will be coming…" Using the crude words that made the dolphin man flush. 

"Kakashi." Iruka gasped while jerking his hips a bit against the other's hips. "You're killing me." He was in totally exhilaration; it was something entirely new for him he felt himself desiring to be touched by the taller man, to be possessed by him. "Onegai Kakashi." 

"Shhh the fun is only beginning I promise you." Kakashi promised against the other's lips, and both finally submitted to the finally steps of the mating dance that they both entered. 

All chances of escaping the love and passionate desires were all lost, they now were finally at peace of the paradise that they sought after. 


End file.
